Some cosmetic compositions, in particular for treating the hair or the scalp, are packaged in closed containers, e.g. provided with separate closure means that are fastened by snap-fastening on the container, for example.
The composition is poured from the container directly onto the hair or the scalp, or initially onto the hands and then onto the hair of the scalp.